gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blake Stewart/Goodbye, potco.
Well... Last night was rough. Especially for me. I have been terribly depressed. I can't even explain in ways... You have to grow up sometime. That time is today. I am extremely happy I wasnt booted off of POTCO. Ex: Jerry Garlic Even though I will not be on POTCO, I will still be here. Goodbyes 10.) Parry - We haven't know each other for a while, but it was great getting to know you on Ralph. It was a true pleasure that you joined. 9.) Sven Daggersteel - Last few days have been rough... I was idk... Just not thinking properly which has resulted in this. 8.) Luckey Handford - You probably think I'm insane for writing this, because I know she won't see it. Luckey, it was great getting to know you. It was also knife to meet Mrs. Goldshot(Samantha). Good times. 7.) My EITC comrades, etc. Well spying Pears made my rep go down a ton. I thought people wouldn't realize me anymore. I was wrong, and you lifted me back up. 6.) Albert Spark - Wow. I am glad I got to meet you Albert. I have been extremely glad as being your Grand Lord duke of Moldovia. Best Friends 5.) Francis Firehawk - he isn't on the wiki, but I know the tale will get to him somehow. I can't believe how far we have come. To pirates, to Eitc. 4.) John Breasly, King George Aguststus the second, king of England and Ireland- I don't know. How far we have come. It has been great getting to know you. And thank you for being a good employer. ;) John, I'll miss you a lot. 3.) Richard Treasureswine - I know... Rich, I am listening to your angel sing. How magnificent times we had. Meeting on Barano, Padres Del Fuego dock 3 years ago. Even though you are no longer on Earth with us, I just want to say that you were a great friend. 2.) Sparky Whitewolf - My true love. How much I miss you. It's insane how much we have gone through in our short relationship. And I will always have you, done in my heart, forever and ever. 1.) Drum roll- Johnny Goldtimbers - You're the wisest, funniest, best, we'll known, perfect friend a person could have. You'll always be in my mind, no matter what. You've taught me a lot throughout the years, and its now time to say goodbye. A true country is a country together as one place. Never standing alone, always side by side. And together as one! As one Place! Gathered for us all! The spread of our culture and Mass religion! And may god save those who parish such and save their soul. For I am the leader! The conquerer! The mighty god who brought us thus life as we know it! And we shall be together, forever, and united as one. "Vidi, Vini, Vici. I came, I saw, I conquered." Goodbye For the final time with this signature, I would like to say good bye to all. Thank you for helping me through the tough times. Your beloved, 05:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts